Appreciate
by Keep 'On Rocking
Summary: It's Gabriella's 16 b-day! The Gang are all together to celebrate it! So it's perfect! Isn't it? No What's wrong? Gabriella's dad? What's up with him? Read to find out! It's not really a romence but it's Kinda Troyella oneshot


Appreciate

_**Appreciate**_

_**A.N.: I don't own anything**_

_**In this fic Gabriella's parents are divorced, but they still friends and he's going to visit her on he**__**r b-day**_

_**Song-fic to Appreciate by Jonas Brothers**_

_**It made me cry, it's pretty sad! **_

_**Plz review**_

_**Appreciate**_

Mario Montez was so happy 'cause today he was going to see his daughter Gabriella, he haven't seen her for a long time, because of her mother's job they were always moving and he was a important lawyer, so couldn't visit her like he wanted, but today was a special day it was her sweet sixteen and he couldn't believe it, his little girl was growing up, he always knew that she is really talented and she could be whatever she wanted to, but she is too shy. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing:

_**Mario you need to come back home, I have a new client for you**__**, it can make you rich **_

_**Bob, I'm not going today is my little girl sweet sixteen. I'm not gonna miss it**_

_**Mario you're not hearing me, this client can make you don't need to work for the rest of your life!**_

_**Bob I told you Gabriella is more important for me! She'll be so mad at me if I do that! All I care is about my…**_

_**Mario?!... Can you hear me?!... MARIO!... **_

_There's a man dying on the side of the road,  
Won't make it home tonight.  
He was driving fast on his cell phone,  
That's how he lived his life.  
While he was hangin' by a thread  
These were the final words he said  
_

OMG! Guys! I can't believe that my dad is coming! I miss sooooooo much! Gabriella told her friends happily

That's so cool! I can't wait to meet him! I hope he likes me! Said Gabriella's boyfriend Troy

Man! He'll probably kill you said Zeke

Yeah! He's right! If Gab's dad is like mine…well…Let's just say that we can start planning your burial Sharpay said

That's not funny Shar Gabriella said

But it's true, when I first met Taylor's parents, I almost died Chad said

Chad! That's not true! Taylor said

Yeah! Sure!

The girls just rolled their eyes as everyone started laughing!

Gabriella was really happy that night, she was with the best friends she ever had, her daddy was on his way to see! Everything was just perfect! Well at least she thought it was!

_  
My girl turns sweet sixteen today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful.  
It might get rough sometimes  
But I hope she keeps her faith_

_(hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I'd grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take that time and appreciate  
_

Guys! And if something bad happened? ... He should already be here… He doesn't even answer his cell phone, my dad's always with his cell phone! Gabriella was starting to get desperate

Gabriella! Calm down! Ryan said

Yeah! It's probably just the traffic Taylor said

They're right! Baby! Calm down! Troy said pulling her closer to him trying to calm her down!

Okay! I'll try…but I know that's something wrong!

_There's a woman crying on the kitchen floor,  
She got a call tonight  
Now she's trembling outside her daughter's door  
Walks in and holds her tight  
Wondering how and where to start,  
Is the're a way to shield her heart?_

Maria Montez was crying so hard, the police man had just called, her ex-husband Mario died in a car accident, but she had to control herself, she had to tell her daughter that her father died and to make it worst today was her sixteen birthday! She's in front of her daughter's door not knowing how to tell her that!

Gabriella! It's Mom! Can I come in? she said knocking on her door

Sure! Mom! Is that dad? Is he here Gabriella asked exited what broke her mother heart she looked at her daughter with her friends happy! She couldn't tell her that! How could that happen? Why it happened? All she could do at this moment was start crying hard, harder than before and holds her daughter tight

M-M-Mom? W-W-What happened? Gabriella asked wanting to cry too

Your dad Gabriella! He was talking on his cell phone and driving at the same time…a-a-and he d-d-died

_  
My girl turns sweet sixteen today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes  
But I hope she keeps her faith._

_(hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I'd grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take that time and Appreciate  
_

Gabriella? Are you okay? Troy asked Gabriella haven't said anything after her mother told her that her father had died , she just stood there shocked

Why? She whispered quietly before falling into Troy's arms crying hard and hard

Why? Why? God! Why? Why did you do that? My dad doesn't deserve that? Please tell me that it's not true! Please!

Everybody was heartbroken, everybody was crying! She was so happy that she was going to see him! But instead of that he was dead!

_Anybody loving will  
Get hurt along the way  
Don't be afraid to open up  
And use the time you have before it fades  
Show your love today  
_

They were all in Gabriella's father burial. It was already ending! When the police man that helped him went talk to Gabriella

Are you Mrs. Montez? He asked

Yeah! And Who are you? Gabriella asked

I helped your dad…. You know when ….you know…

Seeing that Gabriella's eyes were watering again and being all protective like all boyfriend should be Troy interrupted him:

Look! I do not want to be rude, but she passed for too many hard times this week!

It's Okay! Troy I want to heard! Gabriella said and asked the man to continue

You know this story really affect me, especially the words your dad said before he died! Believe me! He really loved you!

W-W-What did he say? Gabriella asked now crying

The man smiled: He said…

_  
My girl turns sweet sixteen today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful.  
It might get rough sometimes  
but I hope she keeps her faith._

_(hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I'd grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take that time and appreciate._

These words haunted Gabriella's mind for the rest of her life, but in a good way, her dad taught her everything she knew, she did exactly what these words say, always remembering her father

_  
Life is too short so take that time and appreciate. _

_**Thos**__**e words are totally true, be true to yourself and follow your dreams.**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Kathy**_


End file.
